Mine
by MistressDarkness
Summary: Bo and Kenzi have taken on another case but Bo has had a bad feeling about this from the beginning.


Author's note: I wrote this a while ago and had intended on it being a full length story, but I have so many other better ideas than this one (trust me on that) that I decided to turn this into a one-shot and post it in honour of season 3 premiering in Canada this weekend! I'm considering adding an epilogue to it, depending on how much you guys like it. And who knows, maybe I'll eventually get around to writing it as a full story. Right now I need to focus on my other fics, especially with how busy I will be as soon as february hits. I hope you all like this. Please review! You guys get enjoyment out of reading fics & I get enjoyment out of reading reviews on my fics :)

This story is set during early season 2.

**Mine**

Bo absolutely and positively hated this plan. She sat at the bar, her eyes surveying her surroundings constantly. She never liked this place, but their latest case had brought her and Kenzi to this spot. She looked over her shoulder, making sure her best friend was still in eyesight. She let out a soft sigh of relief, seeing the girl unharmed. Kenzi sat on a maroon couch, chatting up some of the locals who frequented here. That was the plan after all. The club had a gothic vibe to it, making Kenzi the perfect person to infiltrate it and find out if any of these people knew anything useful. Bo looked back down at her drink. Just because it was the logical thing to do didn't mean she had to like it. This place was on dark fae territory and crawling with fae who considered humans like Kenzi nothing more than a mere snack. A human life had no value here whatsoever, especially considering who owned it. Kenzi knew how dangerous it was for her to be here, but she had effectively argued her way past that. Bo had finally given in, under the condition that Kenzi didn't wander out of her view. The girl grinned, replying "yes mom," before sticking her tongue out. Bo had smiled, but she couldn't shake the anxious feeling she had ever since agreeing to this whole thing. She kept trying to calm herself, but nothing seemed to work. She sipped her drink slowly, not wanting to have too much alcohol incase Kenzi needed her. She looked back at the girl again; the others had vacated the area except for a guy sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Waiting for someone?" the bartender asked, noticing how often Bo was glancing around.

"What?" Bo asked startled before she realized what he had said. "Oh yeah, I am actually." She decided to roll with the scenario this guy had created. "My friend is really late, he should have been here by now. Have you seen him?"

"What does he look like?"

"He has short brown hair, is about 6 feet tall, and wears a lot of black…" she let her description drift off, realizing she had just described practically everyone here.

"You're going to have to do a bit better than that hun, have you looked around this place?" he chuckled. "Do you have a picture with you by any chance?"

"No," she lied, not wanting to seem too obvious. "Oh wait! Actually I do," she fumbled through her purse. "Here it is." She pulled out a photograph, showing it to the bartender.

The man stared at it for a moment. He had expected Bo to show him a picture of her friend on her cell phone, not an actual printed version of it. "You carry around a picture of him in your purse? Why do I get the feeling this guy is more than just a friend?"

Bo smiled seductively, leaning over the bar, exposing her cleavage, "Maybe you could be more too if you help me."

A stupid grin was plastered on his face. This was easier than she thought; Bo didn't even need to use her powers of persuasion on him. "Of course. The name's TJ right? He came in here two nights ago. That dude got drunk off his ass. I had to cut him off and have him escorted out when he tried to take one of the bottles from behind the counter here," he pointed over his shoulder at a bottle of Grey Goose. He leaned closer to Bo so that their faces were only inches apart. "Honestly sweetheart, you can do much better than him."

Bo had to resist making a face when he called her 'sweetheart.' Unless it came from a lover or a friend, the term just seemed condescending. "Right," she pushed him back from her, "you let me know if TJ shows up and I'll consider it." He smirked as she turned away from him. Bo rolled her eyes, amused that she could still seduce men without resorting to her fae abilities.

Her eyes automatically went back to Kenzi. She was still on the couch, though the man seemed to have move closer to her. She looked more carefully; his hand was resting on Kenzi's. The girl smiled at him. Bo kept waiting for her to push him away. Even if she needed information from the guy, Kenzi would definitely let her boundaries be known. The whole situation bothered her. Bo tried to tell herself it was just her over protectiveness of Kenzi, but the feeling only intensified. The guy raised his hand to Kenzi's cheek and she leaned into his touch. His touch! That's when it hit her; Bo knew that move because she had done it many times before. "Shit!" She bolted from her chair towards her best friend. That guy she was with was not only fae, he was an incubus! Fear ripped through her as she saw the red power surge from his hand into Kenzi. No, no, no! "Kenzi!" she screamed, trying to get her attention. How long had the incubus been releasing his power into her before Bo had noticed?! Their hands had been touching and for who knows how long. She cursed herself for becoming momentarily distracted by the bartender. This couldn't be happening. "Kenzi!" she tried again, quickly approaching the pair. Just before she was about to rip the man off of her best friend, her whole body froze. She stood paralyzed, watching Kenzi melt into the incubus's advances. "Kenzi! Kenzi snap out of it!"

That's when she heard a distinctive accent, "alright there Bo?" Vex asked, coming around from behind her. "I'm sorry love but I just couldn't let you break them up, I'm quite enjoying the show," he smiled.

"Vex, I don't have time for your games. Let me go now," she demanded through gritted teeth. The incubus's eyes shifted to hers. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Games? No one is playing here. Well except him maybe," Vex pointed at the incubus. "Damian likes to play with his food before he eats it. His mother always told him not to, but Damian was always such a _naughty_ boy."

Bo growled. "Fine you have me, do whatever you want to me. Just let Kenzi go. She has nothing to do with this."

"I'm sorry, no can do." He grew serious, "see this is my club, and you both knew exactly what you were getting into when you walked through those doors. You should know better than to bring a human here. What with her being free eats and all."

Bo panted from the exertion of trying to fight against Vex's powers but it was futile. Her blood boiled at the dismissal of Kenzi's life. She knew what fae thought of humans, but she would never learn to tolerate their bigotry.

Damian's thumb brushed Kenzi's cheek. "That's it," he whispered, letting his power take control of her body. "Just relax." An evil grin spread across his face in anticipation.

"Damian," Kenzi breathed. She was putty in his hands.

Bo turned her attention to the incubus. "Damian, she's my human. She's been claimed. You can't have her."

He pulled Kenzi into his arms, holding her head sideways against his chest possessively. Her eyes looked glossy, like she was high. The irony of love being compared to a drug was not lost on Bo. "Really? She didn't act like she was your devoted thrall when I was talking to her. Actually, she seemed very independent." He stroked her hair, flaunting his hold over her. "Finders keepers, right my pet?" Kenzi mumbled in agreement.

It disgusted Bo to see Kenzi like this, like some lovesick puppy. This was the complete opposite of the woman she had grown to love like a sister. Kenzi would normally push a guy flat on his ass for even touching her, human or fae. When she felt threatened, the girl had no fear of the fae's superior power, which more often than not got her into trouble. She spoke her mind and didn't care what other people thought.

The only thought that horrified Bo even more was the idea of turning Kenzi into one of her thralls. Trick had announced to the Dal that Kenzi was Bo's human and that no one was to mess with her, that she was claimed. But was Kenzi really officially claimed by Bo, or was that just Trick's authority as pub owner and respected elder declaring that she remain unharmed? Bo could never do that to her best friend. Kenzi would become a mindless love slave, like the shirtless boy toys Aiofe had kept around. She would never be the same person again. To make Kenzi her thrall would be to destroy her very soul. Her heart ached at the thought of Kenzi being submissive and obedient. Kenzi would not be living her life, she would just merely be existing.

"She doesn't even have a fair chance! And here I thought you liked a good fight Vex. You seemed pretty entertained when I came at you the first time," Bo goaded him.

Vex snapped his fingers, releasing his hold on her. Bo almost fell from the unexpected ability to move again but before she could go anywhere two guards grabbed her roughly by the arms. "Vex!" she yelled, beyond pissed off. "What is this?!"

Vex shrugged, obviously amused at the situation. "You're right, this is much more fun. Now if you can manage to get free, you can save your precious human." He clapped in excitement. "Would you look at my luck? Dinner and a show!"

"Vex! You heartless bastard!" She pulled, unable to break loose.

Damian leaned in, capturing Kenzi's lips in his own. She closed her eyes, becoming lost in the moment. He had weakened her defenses to the point where she was no longer in control of her body. Her mouth opened, inviting him in. His tongue slipped past her lips before he slowly pulled back. A steady of stream of blue flowed out of Kenzi's mouth and into Damian's.

"No! Kenzi! Kenzi!" Bo screamed. She kicked her foot back, aiming for the guard on the left's crotch. The other guard kicked her in the back of her knee, causing her legs to give out. Bo fell to her knees. A groan escaped her lips when one of them kneeled across her legs, effectively trapping her to the floor. Their hands were gloved so there was no chance of her being able to use her powers of seduction without freeing her arms first. She growled in frustration. She lifted her eyes back to Kenzi, unable to tear them away from the scene unfolding before her. "Kenzi! Wake up! Please Kenzi, you have to fight it!" She continued to pull against her captors, refusing to give up on trying to break free, refusing to give up on Kenzi.

Kenzi's eyes fluttered open, a brief moment of clarity passing through them. Had she heard Bo's voice? She tried to push aside the thick haze that clouded her mind. Her slate blue orbs drifted over to where Bo was being held down. "Bo," she whispered.

"Kenz! Yes it's me! That's it, fight it! Don't let him win!" she cried, a sliver of hope coming to the surface.

Damian's hand went to the back of Kenzi's head, firmly holding her in place. He released more power into her, the red light fading into her skin. As quickly as it had come, the clarity Kenzi had once had was gone again. Desire flowed through her veins. Her hand reached out to entangle itself in Damian's hair. The incubus leaned her back against the couch, pinning her to it. He swung his leg over to straddle her, making sure Bo still had a good view of everything.

"Kenzi!" Bo screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice breaking at the end. Silent tears streamed down her face. She couldn't lose her, not Kenzi. Not the one person who was always there for her no matter what. Not the one person who loved her unconditionally and brought so much joy to her life. She thrashed wildly against her captors, desperation taking over. She could hear Kenzi's breathing becoming shallow and uneven. She didn't have much time left. Damian wasn't just going to feed on her and move on, he was going to take everything she had. His lips crashed forcefully back onto Kenzi's, not caring if he hurt her. The color was quickly draining from her face. Kenzi's arm went limp, falling lifelessly to dangle off the side of the couch.

"Vex!" Bo yelled. His eyes shifted between her and the show going on before him, not wanting to miss anything. "You owe us! We saved your life!" She glanced back at Kenzi. Her chi was thinning out, coming in mere wisps now. She barely had anything left to give. "When that hooker of yours tied you up and tried to kill you. Kenzi is the one who undid the handcuffs! She's the one who freed you! Without her, that girl would have killed me and then come back for you! Without Kenzi, you would be dead by the hands of a human!" Bo knew what being killed by a human would do to his reputation. He would be ridiculed for eternity. No respectable fae would ever let a human get the best of them.

Vex hesitated. "Damn it!" he growled. The mesmer snapped his fingers again, calling off his guards. "Just this once Bo! We're even now." Bo leapt from the floor, sprinting the short distance to Kenzi. "And she wasn't a hooker! She was a paid escort," he mumbled in annoyance. He stalked off with his guards trailing behind him.

Bo wasn't paying attention to a word Vex had said. As soon as she felt her arms and legs being freed, she was running towards Kenzi. Nothing else mattered except getting to her in time. She grabbed Damian, throwing him into some nearby tables as they crashed to the floor. Their occupants scattered, not wanting to get involved. Damian stood back up, brushing the sawdust off of his coat. He held his hands up in the air in a show of surrender. "She's not worth it," he commented with a smug look on his face before taking his leave.

"She's more than worth it," Bo muttered under her breath. She leaned over her best friend. "Kenzi? Kenzi!" She felt for a pulse; it was weak but still there. Her skin felt so cold. She pulled the fragile girl into her lap, cradling her gently. "Kenzi please, you have to wake up. Come on baby, come back to me," she pleaded, tears flowing freely. She tapped the side of her face, trying to rouse her. "Please," she whispered. Bo's heart caught in her throat; Kenzi was no longer breathing. "No no no! Don't do this, please don't do this!" she sobbed, rocking back and forth. Bo parted Kenzi's lips with her fingers. She leaned over her. Bo tried to expel her own chi into Kenzi, but nothing was happening. "Come on, work damn it!" she pleaded. She had only done this once before for Dyson. It had to work again. She pushed the air out of her mouth, willing her chi to flow out. Nothing. She pressed her forehead against Kenzi's. "Please don't leave me, I need you. I love you Kenz." She lightly kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, taking a deep shaky breath. Bo could feel her chi within herself. She focused on it. This was her last hope. She exhaled, her chi mixing in with her breath. Little lavender wisps found their way past Kenzi's lips, entering her body. Bo concentrated, putting all of her effort into pushing her chi into Kenzi. The stream of purple slowly grew in size until a steady flow was entering Kenzi. Color seeped its way back into the girl's cheeks.

Kenzi drew a shaky breath. She immediately began coughing and gasping for more air. Her body desperately needed it. Bo smiled, hugging the girl to herself. Kenzi's eyes cracked open barely enough to be able to see. "Bo?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Bo pulled back a bit, looking down at her. She looked so weak still, but she was very much alive. She would have given Kenzi more, but Bo kept enough to herself incase she needed to fight her way out of the club. She was not going to fail her best friend again. "Yes, it's me." She laid a hand softly against Kenzi's cheek, rubbing her thumb against the girl's skin in comfort.

"I'm so sorry," Kenzi said, barely audible.

The apology broke Bo's heart. "Shhh, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault. You're safe now. Just rest, I've got you." She squeezed her shoulder lightly to reassure her. A small smile graced Kenzi's lips before her body went limp in Bo's arms.

The succubus looked around. People were staring at the pair; obviously Bo's screaming had caused a scene. She was so focused on protecting Kenzi that she hadn't noticed or cared about anything else. Hopefully none of them wanted to challenge Bo. Carrying a weak human around was like waving a steak in front of a dog's face: the temptation was overwhelming. Bo hugged Kenzi close to her chest, one arm wrapping protectively around her body to shield her from any possible attack. She stood up straight, her chin held high. She headed for the door. A voice called out to her from behind. Bo turned back, her eyes blazing blue. She growled, watching the woman step backwards to rejoin the mass of people behind her. She proceeded towards the exit. Everyone who had gathered around moved off to the sides to let her pass. No one else dared to go against the unaligned succubus. Vex had given them a free pass and challenging Bo right now would be a challenge to Vex's authority in his own club.

Bo stepped out into the cool night air. It felt good after being inside for so long. The deafening music blaring inside was muffled as the doors swung shut behind her. She quickly made it the rest of the way to her car, gently laying Kenzi in the front seat and buckling her in. She got in the driver's side, wasting no time in starting the car. She pressed down on the gas. The car sped away from the scene of the crime. Only when they were a good mile away from Vex's club did Bo finally let out the breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. She stole a quick glance at her unconscious friend, silently praying for her recovery.


End file.
